Known
by Sailor Skull
Summary: Sequel to 'Unknown'. Yuugi is back! He is determined to forget about Atem -kind of-. It is easy returning to his old life thanks to Kaiba, but he still has a lot to prove in the sight of the other gamers. The tournament is underway he comes face to face with someone unexpected who also joined, along with another person. Cue 'dramatic chipmunk' tune.


Mutou Yuugi smiles as he sits on his knees in front of the AC with his eyes closed. The cool air blow from the box on the wall and kept him sane during the scorching heat of the summer's sun. He could no longer take hot weather and even though winter almost ended as life as well as fire, he much rather be cold than hot.

Opening his eyes he turns and glances around the empty living room of his home, he thought he heard something. Smiling fondly at the place he lowers his eyes to the ground, silently thanking Kaiba for everything he done for him while he was away.

Kaiba had bought his plot where Mutou Game Shop once stood, also the bought the surrounded land plot. On one side was a large game shop, name 'New Game' and at the back further away was a house that was separated from the shop, unlike the last shop he lived in where both was joined.

Standing he wanders over to his huge double sofa and stares at the place he had been living for the last six months; he returned during winter, it was summer now. The house was a good size, just a little too big for Yuugi living alone.

Kaiba had surprisingly handed over all rights to the ship and house. This caused Yuugi to worry about just how much Kaiba was doing for him; so now Yuugi never said no to a duel nor any other challenge Kaiba threw his way.

Yuugi glances down at himself, he was not wearing his leathers today. Instead wearing loose black shorts that came mid thigh and a loose dark green vest; when he was out and about he wore his leathers and Kaiba let him go out and buy just about something he wanted so he could get the best now.

His hair he still had slightly spiky and purple, just not twice the size of his own head and his tiny flick in front was there. The gotten much better glasses that framed his face nicely and let his eyes be seen.

He went away as someone who walked with their face in the ground and came back as a person who held their head high. Yuugi had Atem to thank for that. While he was mental unstable he was copying Atem until it became a part of him. He had gain a lot from his two year away from home.

"The Summer Tournaments are coming soon," Yuugi says to himself as he leans back into his seat thinking about it, Kaiba had fussed over him like a child and sent him to the best doctors money could buy to see if his rival was fit enough for duels in the up coming summer."I have not played pro for two years and only been back in the game for the last six months."

Yuugi sighs and stands up, he walks over to a picture frame hanging on the wall. It was Atem in the photo. Yuugi took it with him to never forget his mistakes, that and it was a lovely photo of the smiling teen.

"Atem is eighteen soon..." Yuugi mumbles to himself as he stares at the smiling eyes in the photo, "Maybe I could... NO. No. no. no. Not happening."

Yuugi closes his eyes, thoughts of returning to that place and giving the teen a gift went around and around. Turning he stares at the time and date, there was still fives days until the tournament started. He could quickly go there give him a gift and return.

"Maybe I will." Yuugi said aloud as he thinks hard about it.

"Will what?" A voice asks causing him to jump and spin around holding his chest tightly.

"Mai!" Yuugi shouts staring in shock before letting out a long breath, his face relaxed and he smiles, "What are you doing here?!" He hurries over to the blonde woman reaching up for a hug.

"I came for the tournament." Mai says as she walks into the hug, "And I thought since I'm here, I would come see you."

"Thanks for coming." Yuugi says with a true smile on his face, when he came home a few months back Mai was out of the country and they could only talk to each other by phone. "Wait! How did you get into my house?" he frowns lightly at her as she steps back.

"Your front door was open." Mai answers with a smile, somehow Yuugi found this hard to believe.

"You picked my lock right." Yuugi said with a laugh, he did not mind much.

"You got that right," Mai laughed along with him, over the phones Yuugi explained what had happened to him and everything he done during that time. Picking Atem's locks was on of them. "So what deck are you using?" she asks while dropping down to sit on one of Yuugi's single sofas.

"Oh, my old deck." Yuugi says when he see her confusion he explains, "Grandpa used to keep all our important papers in a fire proof safe. Including my deck."

"Wow! Greats news!" Mai exclaims excitedly as she claps her hands together with a bright smile, that smile suddenly darkly into a smirk and she lifts her head up looking down at the young man, "This year I will best you. Don't think it will be easy, while you been sleeping for the passed two years I've been duelling hard!"

"And don;t think I'm going to hold back," Yuugi replies with a grin, "Since I been out of it, have much more to prove. My name still needs to be cleared by me."

"But Ka-" Mai starts but stops when she notices the fierce glint in his eyes.

"Kaiba may have proved I was no cheater." Yuugi said firmly, "But I'm going to fright anyone who comes my way this time and much sure they know just who the hell I am."

Mai smiles at this. Normally Yuugi would play just enough to get into the main tournament finals, refusing to play those he knew he could beat without a breaking a sweat. The former King of Games had a lot to prove to his old subject that gamers of Duel Monsters.

xxx

Yuugi walks into the large stadium, duel disk on arm. Hundreds upon hundreds of people had shown up, he remember Kaiba mentioning about there more coming then last year. The open area of the field was completely covered with people, they faced the front where a stage was set up waiting for the tournament to open.

He could feel eyes on him, everyone knew he was back and everyone knew his new look.

Yuugi slowly trots forward to merging with the groups. He wore his leathers. Black leather pants, ankle length leather boots, a tight leather vest. He had two leather belts wrapped around him, along with a bumbag. Around his neck and wrists was thick leather wraps black and silver. Four card holders was hooked onto his belts, he had made up four different decks to fight with.

Pushing up his glasses he looks up and faces the stage. Watching and waiting.

Then it happened.

Fireworks started to fill the stage and figures appeared through the smoke. The current 'King Of Games' stood proudly as the announcer introductions the start of the games.

Yuugi smiles.

It had began.


End file.
